


#TeamJanet (podfic)

by lalalalalee



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalee/pseuds/lalalalalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy feels herself starting to get disappointed, but thirty seconds later she's tempted to find a sharpie and write #TeamJanet on her forehead as a reminder to herself to never ever make snap judgments, because apparently Janet can shoot electricity from her hands, and is therefore the coolest human Darcy has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#TeamJanet (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#TeamJanet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617379) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?9dfzjcu79xl3l19) (11.55 MBs) 

.

 **Length** : ::

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic. Much thanks to Aria for writing the original story.


End file.
